Tora (Ushio
Summary Tora '(とら, Tora) is an ancient tiger-like yokai who was released when Ushio pulled off the Beast Spear. Prior to being pinned in the basement of Ushio's temple, he was known as Nagatobimaru, famously feared among the yokai community for his sheer strength and powers of lightning. Being trapped in the basement for 500 years, he has great curiosity over modern lifestyle and gadgets. His favorite food is hamburgers, which Mayuko always provides when they meet. He states that he has every intention to eat Ushio and Mayuko, thus will not let them be taken away by other yokai. At the same time, Tora seems to enjoy their company, and he has said that he will not do something as low as attempting to eat Ushio in his sleep, implying he would prefer fair combat. He also explains the reason why he protects Ushio despite saying he'll eat him is that he never feels bored around him. Tora cares deeply about him which he truly tries to deny. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 6-C Name: Tora Origin: Ushio & Tora Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 Classification: Yokai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Lightning Generation/Manipulation, Fire-Breathing, Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Demonic Energy, Regeneration, Wind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Advanced Durability and Endurance, Hair Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level '(Managed to fight off Hakumen no Mono with Ushio Aotsuki's help) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Flew fast enough to shatter windows) 'Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Island Class '(Due to clashing with a non-fully powered Hakumen no Mono) 'Durability: Island level Stamina: Quite High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Tora can be harmed by the Beast Spear. Feats: *Clashing on equal terms with Hakumen and creating a storm as a side effect Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tora is a supremely powerful Yokai, armed with several supernatural powers and abilities. '-Immense Demonic Power:' Tora is among the most powerful yokai in the series, and as such beholds extremely strong demonic energy (Youki). A clue to his power is seen at the very start of the story: When Ushio opened the cellar in which Tora was imprisoned, it released the collected demonic energy which had built up inside the cellar for five centuries, attracting hundreds, if not thousands, of demonic fish and insects. The first time Ushio met Tora, his energy enabled the boy to be able to see and hear Yokai immediately. '-Supernatural Strength:' Tora's physical power easily exceeds any human's and most Yokai. He once held up a plane and helped it land when its landing gear jammed (albeit being suckered into doing it by Ushio) and came out of it virtually unharmed aside from a few scrapes and bruises. He has shattered huge constructs with his strength alone, and he can carry up to at least three people without being slowed down. '-Fire-Breathing/Wind/Lightning Manipulation:' Tora can breathe fire and conjure lightning by mere force of will. His lightning seems to generate from his hair but he can focus it through his claws or even summon a colossal storm of lightning from the sky, as he once stated he can make as much as he wants. He can also conjure powerful slicing gales of air, whirlwinds, and tornados. '-Invisibility/Intangibility/Flight:' Tora can make himself invisible to almost everyone but he can be seen by people who already know of the existence of Yokai, those with spiritual powers, and even an occasional child (but if he is sufficiently weakened he can't maintain his invisibility to other humans). He can easily phase through solid walls like a ghost (although he has shown there are times he can't phase through foreign materials like glass, metal, or concrete, which often led to him comically crashing headfirst into structures he tried to access), and he can both fly and levitate, and is capable of flying at least up to 300 mph. '-Limited Shapeshifting:' Although he rarely resorts to it, Tora has a certain degree of shapeshifting, as he once took the form of Mayuko and was able to pass himself off as a normal human, but he is not used to the forms he takes other than his original form. He has also disguised himself as ramen in an attempt to eat Ushio, and as a fortune paper telling Ushio he would have terrible luck on New Year (and getting thrown into fire afterward by a sulking Ushio). '-Hair-Manipulation:' Tora can control his long mane of hair to do various tasks, such as simply grabbing, or even making his hair into blades to attack his foes but he doesn't do so much unless he's in tight situations. With his hair, Tora can even catch bullets, and he can even form pieces of his hair into realistic clones of humans, as he did with Asako (however these clones seem to appear near-emotionless and don't speak). There is also some kind of sensory ability in his hair as he can locate someone who has a strand of his hair after they pull the hair, seen when he gave a bit of his hair to Asako so she could locate Ushio and then summon Tora. '-Advanced Durability and Endurance:' As he often gets into dangerous battles, Tora will sometimes come out severely injured, as he once got his arm chopped off, but was able to re-attach it, and he even survived getting cut in half down the middle and put himself back together (although he had to keep his two halves tied together for a while or else they would split apart by his losing concentration); Tora even survived getting his head ripped off and was able to re-attach it. And of course, Tora is constantly whacked and bonked on the head by Ushio, almost always leaving him with comical bumps on the head, and in many battles,he is gored, stabbed, clawed, etc., but is able to heal quickly given time. Despite being grievously injured from time to time in battle, Tora is able to keep fighting until he wins, proving his endurance and ability to withstand pain is matched only by his will to win. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ushio to Tora Category:Demons Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Hair Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Air Users